findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Empyrean Church
Empyrian Church is a faith based on the worship of the nine empyrian gods. The church is widespread though centralized in Findle and Thessan. It is divided into a very broad and beurocratic heiarchy. The church considers worshipers of "lesser powers" as heretics to the true gods and frequently works in oposition to those worshipers. Within the church's heiarchy there are some sects dedicated to individual gods. These sects occasionally come to blows when the works of opposing deities conflict with one another. A prime example is the open hostility between worsipers of Nuadun and his brother Azogun. The Empyrian gods are as follows : Nuadun, the Crown Bearer - God of Justice : Modran, the Great Mother - God of Fertility : Lugun, the Long Arm - God of Strength : Morrigan, the Witch Queen - God of Magic : Cernunnun, the Antlered One - God of Nature : Parun, the Happy Vagabond - God of Luck : Azogun, the Chain Bearer - God of Tyranny : Taotatun, the Thunder Lord - God of Destruction : Lyttan, the Forever Bound - God of Madness : Hierarchy The Church is divided into many tiers, some unique to individual sects. Saint In the Empyrian Church, the title "Saint" denotes a person who has been formally canonized, that is, officially and authoritatively declared a saint, by the Church, as the motal will of a god. Saints are often refferenced by a charactaristic they were known to show in life. One such saint being Saint Reluse, who was known to be exceptionally tenacious. Bishop A bishop is an experienced priest or cleric who has been tasked with overseeing the clergy of a city. Cleric A cleric is a traveling priest, often tasked or self apointed with bringing their faith into the wider world. They generally play a more active roll in the service of their faith and often take to adventuring. Clerics tend to arm themselves and learn less subtle spells than priests. Priest A priest is a genral practitioner of the Empyrian faith. Priests work to interpret the will of the church and do not commonly have access to powerful spells. Deacon A deacon is an apprentice priest. They are often young men and women. Reaver(Lyttas) A reaver is a type of priest, dedicated to Lyttas, god of madness. Reavers do not ascribe to the heiarchy and have only one ceremony; savage murder. Reavers are often mistaken for general priests as they favour white robes, which are better for displaying gore. Theurge(Morrigan) A theurge is an experienced priest who specializes in researching powerful magics and interpreting the will of Morrigan. Templar(Nuaden) A templar is a cleric or paladin tasked the with protection of Empyrian churches or cathedrals. They often work as agents of the church on "prolonged missions or protection." Hierophant(Cernunnos) A hierophant is a priest dedicated to Cernunnos who works with druids to protect sacred sites and help others understand the importance of such locations. Inquisitor(Azogun) An inquisitor is a priest who serves to identify and remove heretics. Inquisitors are seen as a necessity by the church but often come to blows with templar.